


Salty Bitch

by mysterKey



Series: Blood Bound [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, I still dont know how tags work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: Ten kind of tastes like a salty bitch, but Taeyong doesn't seem to mind.





	Salty Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble length things aren't really my thing but i'm in a writing rut of sorts and banging these out have been a help

“What do I taste like?” The question takes the vampire by surprise. He pricks his finger with a fang and presses it to the two holes on the human’s wrist. Ten is looking up at him with his big round eyes. He looks so much softer like this without sharp eyeliner lining his eyes, but it’s all the same to Taeyong. Dark vortexes that make him lose his way. Ten always amazes him with his inquiries, this question no different than the rest.

“What?” Taeyong knows that he showed up at Ten's door in the middle of the night while he was sleeping but it certainly didn't warrant questions like this. 

“I’ve been curious.” Ten shrugs, pushing his bracelets back down his wrist. “You know when your lip busts open because they’re too dry so you suck on it to stop the bleeding? To me, I taste like iron. But when I watch you drink from me it’s like you’re in some euphoric state, so it must not be the same for you. Right?”

The words bring a smile to Taeyong’s face. Ten was a breath of fresh air compared to the stuffy vamps he usually needs to interact with. “Well, your personality kind of seeps into your blood so it’s pretty salty.”

“Are you calling me a salty bitch?” Ten scrunches his face, playfully hitting Taeyong’s chest.

Taeyong laughs, “I’m kidding. You taste like iron to me too. A bit of sweetness.”

“That’s fucking boring.” Ten drawls, turning on his heels. Taeyong slinks his hand down Ten’s arm, latching onto his wrist, and turning the younger man into his chest.

Taeyong likes this, what they have. In his time he’s known a couple of people that had a set go to person for blood, he never understood the need until Ten came into his life. Blood bags in no way compared to blood flowing through arteries. Ten was more than willing, safe, and trustworthy. So it was only a natural turn of events that Ten volunteered to be his donor.

“You're pretty sweet.” Taeyong smiles down at the man wrapped in his arms. “When you drink too much coffee, you're a little bitter. When you're getting sick, you taste a little bland. When you've had something to drink, you're a bit tart. You smell sweet, you taste sweet, you are sweet.”

Ten’s pout turns into a smile, “That’s pretty specific.”

“As for the euphoric look, it's because you're you.” Taeyong leans down to press a kiss to Ten’s lips. It was hard to explain what they were, but happy could encompass it for now.

Ten is looking up at him with a smile when they pull away, “Because I'm me, huh?” They were playing a dangerous game, but neither of them cared. Taeyong hums, planting another kiss of Ten’s forehead. “You would think that after a couple centuries of living that you'd be much better at being smooth and giving compliments.”

“You love my shitty compliments.”

“It's very low on my list of things I love about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Taeyong raises a brow with intrigue. “What tops the list?”

“The fact that you're you.” Ten grins once more before slithering out of Taeyong's arms again slowly heading towards his bedroom door. "It's too late for this lovey-dovey shit. I'm going back to bed." Ten hesitates to reach for his doorknob before turning back to face Taeyong, "I know that you vamps don't really do the whole sleep thing, but would you like to go to sleep with me?" 

Taeyong knows that this is a dangerous game that they're playing, he's sure Ten is aware of it too. Unfortunately, Taeyong's legs certainly move faster than his mind can race. Sleep sounded good right now. As long as he could be near Ten, anything sounded just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series of drabble-ish things but no promises lol


End file.
